She Will Be Loved
by L. Morgenstern
Summary: Ian Kabra, alguns anos após a caça às pistas, tem de comparecer a mais uma reunião anual Cahill. Lá ele reencontra a garota que conquistou seu coração de uma forma inimaginável para ele. Ele tem uma chance de reconquistar Amy Cahill, deixando seus sentimentos falarem por ele. (Songfic, One-Shot.)


_( watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc)_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

Ian Kabra estava em mais uma das reuniões calorosas da família Cahill. Elas aconteciam todos os anos agora, promovidas pelos Madrigal, buscando uma paz que nunca seria alcançada – levaria anos para que aquele bando de selvagens pudessem, no mínimo e a curto prazo, terem uma pequena reconciliação. Geralmente, esse tipo de reuniões faziam-no perder seu tempo, exceto por uma coisa. Ou melhor, por alguém.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Amy Cahill. Ela era como um imã para seus olhos. Aliás, um imã para todo o seu ser. Linda, como um anjo. Sim, ele começava a acreditar a acreditar que anjos existiam, coisa antes impensável. Antes de Amy Cahill ter entrado em sua vida e revolucionado todo o seu modo de ver o mundo.

_I drove for miles and miles, and wound up at your door_

_I've had you for so many times, but somehow I want more_

E naquele dia ela estava especialmente bonita. Um vestido branco simples que contrastava com seus cabelos cor de fogo, hoje presos em uma trança, e seus olhos do verde mais vívido, cor de jade. Por todo o tempo que Fiske Cahill discursava, ele não tirava seus olhos de Amy. Ela também disse algumas palavras, agradeceu a presença de todos. Ele a admirava, acima de tudo, por ela, apesar das muitas provações e decepções que sofreu na mão de sua odiosa família, ela os acolhia, simples e sinceramente, de modo... adorável.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Ao final da recepção e do jantar, todos cumprimentaram a todos. O mesmo show de encenação e falsidade ao qual ele presenciava todos os anos, exceto da parte dos dois irmãos. Daniel ainda disfarçava mal suas mágoas, mas Amy... ele tinha certeza que ela as tinha, mas não demonstrava. Ao menos naquelas datas, ela as guardava no fundo da sua mente e não se deixava abalar em nenhum momento.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved…_

Ela estava conversando com Hamilton Holt agora, e ele não pode deixar de sentir raiva e inveja do maldito Tomas. Ela o viu fitando-a. "Não adiantava desviar o olhar agora", ele pensou enquanto a observava vir em sua direção.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore_

- Olá, Ian – disse ela, em tom educado, mas ele notou uma certa frieza em sua voz.

Amy. – ele respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente, mas seu tom o fez sentir-se um nada. – Como vai?

- Muito bem. Estou admirada que você ainda esteja aqui. Nessas ocasiões, você é quem sai primeiro. – Ele sabia que ela queria ainda acrescentar: "Tão arrogante".

- Impressão sua. Adoro passar um tempo com meus amados parentes.

- Tô vendo. – Ela o fitou com seus profundos olhos verdes. – Onde está Natalie? Não pode vir?

- O quê? – Ele havia se perdido olhando para ela. – Ah, sim, Natalie? Nesse momento, ela está em Paris, no desfile de abertura da sua grife. Peço desculpas pela ausência dela.

- Uma grife? Natalie com uma grife própria? – Ela arregalou os olhos. Ian prendeu uma risadinha, achando graça em sua surpresa. – Por que eu ainda me surpreendo com essa garota, hein? – Ela balançou a cabeça e se permitiu um sorriso. – Certas coisas não mudam.

Quando ela disse aquilo, Ian teve um rápido flashback da mágoa e raiva nos olhos de Amy sempre que se encontravam, depois do que aconteceu na Coréia. Ele sentiu angústia em seu coração. Será que aquele olhar de Amy seria uma das coisas que nunca mudariam? O seu maior desejo era que ela o olhasse com ternura, como ela fez depois do beijo dos dois na caverna.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door is always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah_

Bom… - Ele foi puxado de novo para a terra pela voz de Amy. – Te vejo... por aí. – Ian pensou ter visto um lampejo de tristeza em seus olhos antes de ela se virar e ir embora.

Ele ficou parado onde estava, pensando. Coisas que o Ian pré-Amy nunca pensaria. Coisas tão "próprias para perdedores". Pensando em como, na Coréia, ao visitarem o compartimento secreto de Alistair, ela parecera tão feliz e realizada para coisas que para ele pareciam tão banais – no caso, aqueles livros velhos. Na sua doçura. Em como eles correram e se divertiram juntos nas pedras dentro de um sítio arqueológico coreano, quase parecendo um casal de adolescentes normal. Quando o teto da caverna onde estavam começou a desabar e a única coisa que tinha em sua mente era salvá-la. E, finalmente, em quando se beijaram: leve, rápido como um sonho. Um sonho bom. Ele se sentiu totalmente vivo, como se algo tivesse despertado bem dentro dele. Como tudo isso aconteceu, só para que ele depois pudesse enganá-la, de forma traiçoeira.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner, in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Ela estava se despedindo de seu irmão e da Nellie maluca agora. Ele sabia que, agora com 18 anos, ela tinha resolvido ter seu próprio apartamento. Como Natalie também havia resolvido se mudar – ela havia alegado que queria ser mais independente, porém ele sabia que ela queria afastar as más lembranças de Isabel – ele agora também morava sozinho na sua enorme mansão. Amy estava saindo agora. "Ei, Lucian", ele ouviu uma voz – talvez sua consciência adormecida há muito tempo. "Você só serve para vestir Armani? Não vê que está caidão pela Cahill? Vai atrás da garota, estúpido." Espera. A voz parecia a de Daniel. Ele olhou para o lado, e viu seu primo fitando-o com uma cara tipo: "Vai encarar essa?". E depois disse:

- Ela mora na Boylston Street com a Dartmouth Street. Boa sorte. Vai precisar. – Dan pisca e sai.

- Falou, Daniel – murmura Ian, usando uma das gírias do primo, antes de sair em disparada pela porta.

Felizmente, Amy não estava muito longe, ele ainda conseguia vê-la, em direção à uma movimentada avenida, no fim da rua em que ficava a residência de Fiske. Ele a seguiu, disfarçadamente e à pé – sim, à pé. Em outras circunstâncias, estaria fora de lógica abandonar o Maserati que o esperava estacionado em uma vaga fora da casa. Mas, infelizmente, ver o que é o amor tirou de Ian toda a razão. Era a única explicação.

Na avenida, ela estendeu o braço e pegou um táxi. Ian esperou até que o dela saísse, e pegou outro que vinha bem atrás. Ele entrou no táxi, deu um maço de notas para o motorista e disse:

- Boyslton com Dartmouth.

No trajeto, Ian olhava para o céu, pintado com nuvens cinza-chumbo, indicando a aproximação de chuva. Ele se sentia mais nervoso do que nunca se sentiu na vida. O que ele diria a Amy? A razão de ele a estar seguindo? Diria que sentia muito? Que tudo o que fizera, fora Isabel quem o obrigara? Mesmo em sua cabeça, as palavras pareciam vazias. Na Austrália, talvez, mas na Coréia, ele não foi obrigado por sua mãe a fazer nada. E isso não mudava nada o fato de que ele machucara os sentimentos dela.

_I know where you ride, alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

Ele nem reparou em quanto tempo passou-se e o motorista já estava dizendo que haviam chegado. Ele a viu descendo do táxi à frente e virando a esquina até seu apartamento. Ele também desceu. A chuva começou a cair forte. Ela já estava correndo na rua até a porta, para se abrigar e procurando suas chaves na bolsa. Ian gritou:

- Amy!

Ela virou o rosto, que brilhava com as gotas de chuva. Ela correu até ele.

- Ian? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Aconteceu algo com o Dan? – ela perguntou, assustada.

- Não, Amy, está tudo bem, eu... eu só queria falar com você. Apenas me escute. – Ian pegou a mão de Amy e começou a falar, ofegando pela corrida e pela chuva batendo no rosto.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her everytime she falls, yeah_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

- Amy, eu… eu reconheço todas as coisas ruins que te fiz. Eu queria dizer que lamento, que não fiz por querer, que fui forçado, mas eu sei que eu estaria mentindo. De novo. E agora não dá para voltar atrás. Mas se eu pudesse... Eu demorei para perceber o que realmente importa. Achava que era o poder, mas ele passa de mão em mão. Minha família foi prova disso. Fui estúpido. E você é o que me importa, Amy. Você me faz querer ser melhor, e eu quero construir algo novo com você. Na busca pelas pistas, eu descobri que era apaixonado por você, e neguei isso para mim mesmo e pra você, porque eu não sabia como lidar. E... e ainda não sei. – Ele encarou aqueles olhos verdes com cílios molhados pela chuva.

- Ian... – ela disse, com a voz trêmula.

Ele ficou paralisado por um momento nauseante em que achou que tivesse estragado tudo de novo. Pensou em mandá-la esquecer tudo o que tinha dito. Mas era muito tarde para voltar atrás. Ele já tinha aberto seu coração de uma forma que nunca tinha feito antes.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner, in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

E então ela falou as palavras que mudaram seu mundo.

- Ian, tudo em que eu penso é você.

Seu coração deu uma volta de 360 graus no peito. Sem pensar, ele se inclinou e a beijou, como descobriu que queria fazer desde que a viu. Ela encostou os lábios doces nos dele, colocando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e sentiu os dedos finos passeando pelos seus cabelos. Ele também passou seus braços ao redor dela, seu desejo de protegê-la de tudo a partir daquele momento, até mesmo da chuva fina que caía sobre eles.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Depois de alguns minutos, eles encerraram o beijo e colaram os rostos, ele vendo a água da chuva nos cílios de Amy e dando um efeito sensacional em seus olhos cor de jade; ela, olhando dentro daqueles olhos âmbar e admirando cada linha do rosto dele.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou Ian.

- Tenho certeza disso. – Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de ambos. – Eu também te amo.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela com as costas da mão. "Kabra", ele disse para si mesmo, "é melhor fazer certo dessa vez. Porque, se você fizer alguma coisa errada com a garota mais incrível do mundo, eu chamo a Natalie em pessoa pra atirar em você com um dardo envenenado". E ele ia fazer tudo certo. Ele ia ficar ao lado dela, mesmo se tivesse que atravessar oceanos, e escalar mil Everests empilhados. E ia cuidar dela, não importasse o quê.

– Você continua... – Ela sorriu.

- O quê? – ela perguntou.

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

- Adorável – ele disse.


End file.
